Spirfire
by Qindox
Summary: Torch was one thing, but this strange wingless orange fire tipped lizard, another. Somehow, Charmander, Gible and many other dragon pokemon are ending up on Berk. Charmander never trusted humans, but can a dragon tamer change her dark heart or will he get roasted by her tremendous flame power?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Waking up suddenly is the worst way to wake up. Especially early in the morning. Or super late in the night in this case.

Charmander woke up way too quickly. One minute she is dreaming about Oran Berries, then she's on a beach. Did I mention the rolling waves on it as well? Yeah not the best thing to wake up looking at the deep ocean water when you're a fire type. Especially a Pokémon who had a everlasting flame on their tail.

Yelping and jumping is how Charmander acted when she woke up to the sound of waves crashing against the sand and seeing a lot of water near her tail.

Clutching her tail as if the water would leap at her flame she calmed down after getting away from the horrible water. Still shaken and nervously shuttering as if the ocean waves had drenched her she finally took in her surroundings.

She was on the shore of some beach as you probably guessed, and there did seem to be a lush forest nearby so she wouldn't be stuck on some island or something like that. Many mountains were both in the distance and nearby. Some Rock formations were also in the distant waters of the ocean connecting to the mountains.

However she did see some lights from past one of the mountains which meant there were humans here.

_Drat! Is there any place without humans?_

Dusting herself off, she began strolling into the forest looking out for any hostile Pokémon lurking nearby. Strangely enough, there wasn't a Ratttata or Pidove in sight. This made Charmander feel even more uneasy. Not a sound. When she did hear something noise in the distance it startled her. For the first time, she actually wanted someone else to be around, even a human! The sounds of baaing continued.

Smiling, she hurried off in that direction. She thought maybe the noises came from some Flaffy or Mareep or maybe even some humans. Soon the noises grew louder as the grass turned lighter and shorter. Soon the forest came to an end as the trees stopped there and the space in front of her was wide open except for some fluffy white specks on the hill ahead. That proved something alive was here and she wasn't alone.

Charmander rushed past the yellow green fields and toward the supposed Pokémon only to stop right before a few yards away from one. Except they weren't pokemon, not as far as she could tell. They looked like Mareep except their non-wool covered areas were black instead of blue and they had no long striped blue tails with yellow balls at the end. Nor did they have those striped ears that Mareep had.

All they did was ba and eat grass. Charmander did never understand why certain pokemon liked eating that stuff, especially if they weren't grass type. Confused and annoyed that the only living thing that she had encountered so far are these annoying pestering pests!

One looked up from its chewing and stared at her unemotionally.

Unsure of what to say Charmander blurted out, "Um, hi?" She grinned sheepishly and waved her clawed hand. It just looked away as if it were uninterested.

Surprised by its reactions she yelled, "Hey buster, I'm talking to you!" Still the strange creature ignores her as if she wasn't there.

Due to her short temper, she instinctively blasted the created with a Fire Spin and the flaming thing started bawling and running around. Some of the grass near it was now completely gone and replaced with scorched burn marks on the rock and dirt.

She didn't look a bit surprised, except that the rest of them didn't even notice their burning friend. She rolled her eyes at all of them and continued past all the fluffy creatures. They didn't even notice her until after she nearly nuked a few of them with her Slash attack if they annoyed her enough, which they did.

Grunting she continued onward to the flickering lights which would hopefully be some sort of humans, at least they were much more intelligent than these Mareep Rip-off's!

~*~ _In Berk _

"Okay, so here's...Fishlegs are you even paying attention?" Hiccup said to all the dragon trainers gathered.

"Um guys, I don't know about you guys, but I'm really tired, I think I'm just going to la-ZZZZzzz.." Fishlegs said, but then soon feel asleep before finishing his sentence. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both scooted away from the now drooling Fishlegs.

"You know Hiccup, I'm kind of tired myself. We did ride our dragons from sunrise to midnight. I think I am going to call it a night. See ya in the morning." With that, Astrid strolled off to home.

Hiccup sighed as motioned for the others to leave as well. The remaining boys (and Ruffnut) smiled and yawned in relief as they all (except Fishlegs) went home themselves.

A certain breath down his neck confirmed that Totthless was wide awake with him and waiting to go home as well. He smiled and patted the Night Fury on his head and started walking toward his own house on the top of the hill.

He regretted, at this point, getting the house at the highest hill in all of berk. Finally reaching the front door, he creaked it open and Toothless immediately shot a fireball into the fireplace to start a fire there and heat the cold house. Then he flew upstairs heat the stony slab he called his bed and curled up to sleep.

Hiccup smiled at the now sleeping dragon and proceeded to quickly drink some water and go to bed himself. Pulling the soft and warm, but thin covers over himself, his eyes drooped shut, but before they closed completely he saw his best friend curled up, warm and comfortable, and fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

...

Too bad he didn't stay up just for a little longer as he probably would have heard the screeching sound (which sounded like a combination of Baaing and screaming) of the still flaming sheep and the sheared (painfully) sheep in the distance.

Finally collapsing from walking many hills and valleys to reach the humans that she normally would avoid at all costs, Charmander, in a way, could not walk an farther. Although she did meet a Gible along the way and was also traveling with him at the moment, there were no other signs of life past the strange "sheep". The Gible was a male and he too avoided humans normally.

One of the only things keeping the two Pokémon going besides each other's company was the ever still faraway flickering lights of a supposed human "town". However the lights soon started growing dimmer and less in general. Soon only a few lights were still on and vibrant. Those lights were their one hope.

"Charmander?"

She turned around on her belly as best as she could. He too was exhausted from all the traveling they did. His saddened facial expressional was unbearable but she did not turn away.

"What's wrong Gible?"

He paused before saying anything. He looked like he didn't want to tell her something. Like something was bothering him. After a long, awkward silence, he finally blurted it out. "We must really look pathetic to any Pokémon nearby."

He looked like he was embarrassed to say such a thing. And truth be it, he was.

"Can't argue with that. But we need to keep going. " Especially since neither of them had found any source of food since they arrived on this strange island. Dawn was peaking over the horizon and the fresh morning air could not help their empty stomachs. The dew on the grass gently stroked their feet as they continued onward.

"Tell me again how you ended out on this island." Charmander said as she brushed aside some more shrubbery to move forward.

"Same as you pretty much. One minute I'm running from yet another annoying human trying to catch me when their Floatzel hits me with a Hydro Pump and then here I am. I woke up in a TREE! Everyone knows Ground types can't climb tree's! Then I fall out of a ten Feraligator tall tree! I can still feel the bump on my head." He replied rubbing a sore spot near his fin.

Charmander nodded and they silently walked through the undergrowth.

Two things to tell you about Toothless. One: He's the fastest and only Night Fury. Two: You do NOT want him as your personal alarm clock.

The slobber, roar, fire and tail slapping are only some of his evil methods of making Hiccup get up. Today it was the 'tip over Hiccup's bed' method, one of his personal favorites.

After brushing himself off, Hiccup dragged himself outside with Toothless. Putting on his Saddle and attachable tail fin, he and Toothless took to the skies.

"Come on bud, let's get the others." He told him.

"Too late for that Hiccup." He turned around and saw that Astrid and the others were already on their dragons waiting for him for once. He smiled sheepishly in embarrassment.

Astrid rolled her eyes and they all flew toward the rest of Berk, unaware that the rest of their day would be unforgettable.

Good news and bad news. The good news is that they were mere hill tops from the human settlement. Bad news they were ready to collapse. At least the heat and dryness of the desert canyon-like area they were in helped with their preserved energy.

"If we don't get help soon I'm going to turn into a Slakoth." Gible said urgently. Charmander nodded, but then suddenly paused as if expecting something to happen. Gible noticed this and slowly, they turned their head up toward the sky.

They did not believe what they say above them. Dragon like Pokémon or so say were being ridden by humans. _Of course they are. They're probably trainers, great. _Charmander thought sarcastically.

Above them, a certain dragon rider noticed some odd shapes below in the canyon.

"Hey guys, I think I see something. Down in the canyon." Hiccup told the other dragon riders.

"Then why don't we go check it out? DIVE!" Astrid said as they all soared toward the ground which two certain pokemon awaited them...sort of.

"Um Char, we got incoming! Humans!" Gible said panic and worry creeping into his tone. In any other situation, she would have yelled at him for calling her 'Char', but now wasn't the time.

"Stand your ground kid, we fight not run." She warned him as he looked like he was ready to run. What pokemon wouldn't comparing the sizes of those strange pokemon. They were HUGE.

The teens widened their eyes in surprise when landing a few meters away from the two small Pokémon. However to them, they looked like new dragons. Similar to Hiccup's reaction to Torch.

"Hiccup, are those-"

"Dragons we've never seen before? Obviously. I'll handle this, just don't move." Hiccup said as he slowly walked toward the strange 'dragons'.

"Don't get any closer human! I'm warning you!" Charmander warned as he got closer. It was strange that he had not pokeballs on him, but he seemed to have some sort of pokemon with him.

To Hiccup, it was a bunch of "Char mander man char char man char!"

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." He gently reached out a head to them, but she reacted agressively. Her claws almost met his hand. However, Toothless quickly responded. Growling, he snapped at her. She growled in response.

"You are not helping!" Hiccup complained. Taking action Charmander opened her mouth and released a burst of embers at the two.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling down

**I am super sorry for not posting this for half a year! I have no excuses except that I was graduating this year and matured greatly. That and laziness and finding so many good Fanfictions after becoming a new fan of so many awesome shows this year like Danny Phantom, DC, Marvel, Kim Possible, Digimon, etc.**

**My Apologies to everyone following this, thank you all soooo much, I never thought this of all stories would be so popular! I have hundreds of ideas for fanfictions, I just can't seem to bother trying to type up any of them. And as you can see, most of my fanfics are written poorly because I used to suck majorly at writing but I have improved after reading more fics this year.**

**More fanfics are coming and I promise I will try to upload as many as possible this summer before school starts up again!**

**Anyway, continue to this chapter!**

**Qindox does not own Pokemon or HTTYD!**

"Whoa!" Hiccup yelled as he barely dodged the orange lizard's flames. Toothless was not so lucky. Though the embers didn't really hurt him, it angered him to see that this dragon was attempting to attack his rider. He growled and began to charge at the lizard.

Charmander didn't stand down, in fact she made sure that they could see that she was standing her ground. "Why do you follow this human dragon? Can you not see he is just using you?" Charmander spat at him. This enraged Toothless.

"He is my friend and he has never given up on me! You have no right to say that hatchling!" The night fury spat back at her. Now they were both ready to burst from anger.

"Fine, you will fight as a slave, then perish as a slave!" With that she tried hitting him with a Slash attack but he nimbly dodged to the side and tried shooting a small fire ball at her. She moved in time as well. The others (the other dragons, their riders, Gible, and Hiccup) could only watch as the two fought one another.

"Taste my fire spin!" And she released a long flame that spiraled while heading toward its target like a snake. Toothless braced himself and to himself the flames actually HURT! Normally even powerful fire only tickled his scales but this actually caused pain. Hiccup noticed the pained expression on Toothless and was shocked that the fire hurt him.

The other riders their dragons and Gible were too busy watching the fight to notice. Toothless growled and decided to take to the skies. With a flap of his slightly toasted wings, he soared a few feet and dived at his opponent. She had experience dealing with flying opponents that took advantage of her being grounded.

Pretending to be shocked by his actions she allowed the night fury to be even a bit overconfident and that left an opening for her. Mere inches before her scales collided she leaped and landed a Dragon Claw on his exposed back. He roared in pain and surprise as he crashed into the ground again. His green eyes turning to slim slits he charged at her once again. Except this time he launched a fireball to distract her before surprising her with his wings. It worked. She dodged the flames only to be hit away by his mighty leathery wings a few yards away.

"Amateur." He snorted. She snarled and got up from the misplaced sand and rock she created a indention in.

"Says the dragon with crispy wings." She retorted and that caused them both to charge at each other once again. Now they were both rolling and tumbling around in an exchange of bites and growling. It reminded Hiccup much of the time Toothless defended him from the Nightmare that would eventually be tamed by Snoutlot and dubbed Hookfang.

The night fury snapped his jaws at the smaller lizard and she returned the aggressive gesture with one of her own, namely a fire spin. The flames spun around Toothless in a vortex of fire. Then suddenly it all collapsed on him fazing him, but barely.

In a fury of exchanging claws, Teeth and fire, they were finally stopped. Hiccup held Toothless firmly and Gible held back Charmander.

"Calm down buddy, no need to fight...again." Hiccup soothed the black dragon and he did calm down a bit.

"Charmander, yeesh you pulled a number on that guy, calm down before you kill someone!" Gible pleaded with her. She huffed and nodded.

While the two pokemon were distracted, Astrid had picked up Charmander and Hiccup had done the same with Gible.

"Hey! Let go human!" Charmander struggled but did not resort to teeth or fire. Astrid held her firmly.

"Hey calm down little guy." She growled and Astrid understood what she meant.

"Sorry, calm down girl." She reluctantly did so and Astrid smiled.

Gible was a little nervous but was not angry as such, but still struggled a little. Hiccup could barely hold him still.

"Come on, let's go to the academy."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked nervously after seeing what the little orange dragon was capable of. Similar to when they found Torch, Charmander was in the center of the arena on a stone table. She fidgeted a little, feeling uneasy with all the attention. Gible was right next to her.

"Well we have to figure out if they are a documented dragon or if not, to name them like how we named the Typhoomarang. That and I think Astrid calmed her down." Hiccup answered. Toothless was glaring at her sitting stubbornly near his rider. She returned it.

"Fishlegs?"

With that said boy nervously held up the slip of paper to test the orange lizard's claw strength and sharpness. Charmander stared at the paper weirdly as if he was holding up a Magikarp.

"I think they want you to rip it with your claws." Gible suggested. She glanced at him for a second before using Dragon Claw on the sheet of paper which easily feel apart.

"It's amazing how her claws glow indigo and you can just feel the power radiating from it." Fishlegs pointed out, now with excitement replacing any remaining nervousness. He was staring at her with awe as were most of them.

"Whatever." Charmander said. Toothless made an unimpressed sound, as he honestly was unimpressed by Charmander's display of power and he was still sore about almost losing to her in their mini battle. She took notice of it. They started their little glare game once again.

Ignoring the exchange between the two reptiles, Hiccup said, "Well I don't think we need to test if either of them can fly due to the fact that neither have wings." Mumbling the last bit. Charmander made a sound resembling a 'hmph'.

A roar interrupted the two glaring at each other and everyone looked up at creature in the sky above the arena. All of the rider's dragons growled as a warning and all the humans looked up in surprise and awe. Charmander's eyes widened in realization.

She mumbled, "This is just perfect."

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry I'll be posting the next chapter within the week if I can.**

**Can you guess who is above the arena? A pokemon? A Dragon? A trainer? **

**Wait for the next Chapter to find out!**

**Byyeee! **

**-Qindox**


End file.
